


Super Trying

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark is not the best at this but he is trying. There are so many things he regrets but not this. He can't lose this, he is tired





	Super Trying

Clark was not a god, that was something he felt as though he had to stress way too often. He was not perfect. He made mistakes, sometimes he was too late. He was not perfect but sometimes he wished he could be. So he could stop the voices, stop the noises and so he would be able to sleep without regret.

He had many regrets. Many of them public but the regrets that he had that were not public and the things he did not regret that people thought that he would.

He was a complicated person but he was not perfect. He was working he was trying. He never stopped trying and he never stopped trying to learn. Sometimes it felt as though he had never left the farm that he was still a kid fumbling learning himself.

Sometimes he felt as though the farm was nothing but a distant dream. Clark sighed as he hovered by the balcony. He slowly landed before he swept his cloak back. Another sigh before he opened the balcony doors before the scent that hit him made him relax.

Soft, sweet and it calmed his head. As an Alpha he was sensitive to scents but his powers made his sense of smell stronger. It made him a stronger Alpha than most. It strengthed the good parts about being an Alpha but it strengthed the bad too.

Rarely did people think about that however, but it was fine. Clark was used to people looking past that sort of thing. He did not like it but he was growing used to it. He was not the only one.

He carefully walked until he got to the secured crib. A simple touch and he watched the defences lower. He gently bent until he was able to scoop the child up and hold her in his arms. She softly laughed, she recognized him.

Clark swallowed as he looked into her green eyes. So beautiful. So precious and he had no idea how he was supposed to walk away from her. Just being away from her was agonizing. Her little red headed self. Her soft laughter. He loved her so much.

She was such a beautiful child and Clark felt such a pull towards her. He gently nuzzled her as she giggled. Her scent was so strong, she was a healthy and happy baby. She was his, he could scent himself on her and he could scent her happiness.

She was so precious. She was so beautiful. Clark gently lifted her so he could look at her. She had fat cheeks, rosy because of how pale she was. Not tanned like him, she was beautiful and plae, it made her red hair stand out.

“Lena does have a bed time you know.” A voice said from the nursery door. Clark huffed before he lowered her slowly. Kon-El stood there with his arms folded. “I saw the news but I didn’t know if you would really come over here or not.”

“Kon-El.” Clark’s chest tightened as he looked at his son. Even though he thought of him that way. Kon-El was quick to push him away. It was Clark’s fault he knew that. He was not perfect, they all made mistakes but that did not mean that because he regretted and was sorry that he should be forgiven he had hurt Kon-El.

“Clark.” Kon-El sighed as he came inside. “You came to see Lena. I’m not surprised but she has a scheldule. Get Lex send it to you.” He crossed the room and held his hands out. It hurt Clark a bit to hand Lena over but she happily went to her brother. He watched his two children together as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. Kon-El scent marked Lena easily before he met his gaze.

“What is it?” Clark asked as Kon-El stared.

“Nothing.” Kon-El murmured before he bounced Lena a few times. “Look I’m going to put her down now. She’ll be awake in about three or four hours so why don’t you see Lex until then? He’s still working and you know that he knows you are here.”

“Wrong.” Lex purred from the doorway. “I’m right here and no longer working Kon-El.”

“Bet that you only stopped when the alarm tripped.” Kon-El muttered as he turned to the crib. “I’m going to let her fall back asleep. “Keep Clark with you.”

Clark let his eyes rest on the most dangerous Omega in the world. The one who has the other parent to his two children as his gut tightened. Clark was not perfect, he had never claimed to be but one of the things he regretted was being so young and dumb when he had met Lex.

It was not easy carrying on an Alpha and Omega friendship. Harder when that Omega was Lex Luthor, hard with the age difference. Hard telling people they were just friends and nothing else. It was hard, it had been hard back then but they had tried. Clark had not been ready for Lex and he had not been able to hold on until he had been able to.

So much outside interference, so much meddling had ruined them. Clark smiled at Lex and watched his green eyes flash at him. “Hi Lex.”

“Clark.” He said it the way he had always said it. Lex said that Clark said his name the way he used to back when they were in Smallville but Clark could not hear it. He thought so many things when he was with Lex that it was hard to focus.

“You smell nice.” He said as he walked towards him. Lex let him leave the nursery before he glanced back at Kon-El. He was rocking his baby sister as she yawned. Precious beautiful child. Red hair like what Lex used to have. Green eyes like Lex. Just like Kon. Lena was their beautiful miracle.

She was the thing that Clark did not regret even when others thought he would. He had not meant to touch Lex. He had not gone with the intention of being connected like that but he did not regret it. He had always been longing for Lex. These years did not change.

Lena just meant that he could publicly and privately stop all the noise and fuss. While they thought Kon-El was too old to be involved. No one wanted Clark to lose access to his baby girl. As Bruce had said, this was the best case scenario for everyone involved. No matter where they were located. This worked for them all. When it came to Lex, everyone would restrict themselves.

“I do?” Lex murmured as he took the lead. Clark followed him his eyes dipping to Lex’s neck before he let them fall to the base of his spine. He knew that body intimately. He had devoured it and been devoured by it for a whole week. He could recall it all and he longed for everything again. “Well maybe you sense that my heat is approaching. I know you like that scent the best.”

“Only because of what it implicates.” Clark smiled as he followed Lex. “You know that you’re the best smelling Omega on Earth Lex. It doesn’t change anything. You are the best thing I’ve ever smelt. Heat or not. You know you are the best thing that people have ever scented.”

“I know but I can’t help it. It is simple biology.” Lex opened the study door before he eyed Clark. “I saw the news. I had a feeling you would come. Even back then, being around children calmed you. It was either myself or people who would not expect too much for you. Back then it was because being a brother was easy and did not require the whole world. Now, your daughter is the comfort that you need.”

“Knowing me better than I know myself.” Clark laughed as he walked to the bookcase. The re was a metal box inside and he could guess what it contained. “I love Lena, I love my daughter Lex.”

“I know you do. Lex stood behind him before he touched his shoulder. “I would not take your child from you unless I had no choice Clark. You may have your conflicting feelings about other things but I trust you with your children. Kon-El is coming around.”

“I hurt him.” Clark shook his head. “I won’t rush him. Once he wears my colours and still speaks to me it is fine. I just want a peaceful future with him. I want him to have a family where he is loved. He feels that this is his home. That is enough for now.”

“It’s so painful that the man that loves the world finds it so hard to be loved.” Lex whispered as he opened the box. Clark flinched before Lex slowly closed the box again. The flash of weakness had only fogged his head a bit. The bottle that Lex held, he knew what it was. One of the few things that would let him get drunk. “If you don’t mind me comforting you Clark, I am here. I will always be here.”

“You’re the only one that never left.” Clark breathed as he reached for the bottle. A slow drink made him shudder as it burned down his throat. It would not kill him but whiskey that had been soaked in kryptonite had effects on him. After the day he had endured, Clark needed those effects.

“And I never will.” Lex took the bottle from him before he drank deeply. He rested the bottle on the shelf before he reached for Clark’s face. “In one way or the other Clark. Enemy, friend or lover. I will never leave.”

“Please.” Clark slid until he fell to his knees. He pressed his head against Lex’s stomach until Lex held him tightly. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I will always be here Clark. I will be here. Lena will be here.” Lex tilted his head so that Clark met his eyes. “Kon-El will be here and if you want. Another child will be here for you. You won’t be alone. We will always be with you one way or another. So Clark.” Lex’s nails traced the back of his neck. “Do not hurt us, do not let harm come to us.”

“Yes.” Clark whispered. He thought of his beautiful helpless daughter. He thought of Kon-El who had softened but was still standoffish. He could not blame him. Lex who still allowed Clark to come to his bed after all the years between them. He could not lose them. He could not risk a single hair on their heads. “No one will come for you.” He whispered. “I swear it Lex.”

“Good.” Lex’s scent changed, sweeter and softer. “Now let’s go to my room for a bit. We can get some rest. I need it and by the looks of it you need it too. You’re so tired that any Omega would be able to take advantage of you. Your need to please is all in your eyes Clark.” Lex said softly. “Come with we and rest. We are here. We aren’t going anywhere.”

Clark allowed Lex to pull him to his feet before he knelt again. He scooped Lex up and smiled at Lex’s huff at the princess carry. So much pain and years between them but they were here. It took years and two children but they were here. Clark did not regret a single thing about it. He could not.

“You just love being an Alpha like this during times like this hm?” Lex snorted as he stroked Clark’s hair. “I’ll allow it for now but things like this is only supposed to be for my second trimester Clark.”

“I like holding you.” Clark admitted as he moved towards the door. He knew the way to Lex’s bedroom and he knew the codes to get in. “Makes me feel like you can’t run away.”

“Oh?” Lex’s laugh spread all over Clark and made him shiver. “Would you like to chase me Clark?” Lex cupped his face as he walked. “Is that what you want?” Lex’s low tone made Clark’s body react. He had to fight not to trip, he had to keep his steps steady as he walked. “That can be arranged.” Lex purred and Clark had to do everything in his power not to throw Lex against a wall and drag off his suit. He was civilized. He would wait until he got to the bedroom. Then he would close the door and hold Lex up against it. He could do at least that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the love of my life insists i can't drag Clark all the time. I do love him you know. It's just i think he has LOTS of problems. Just like Lex
> 
> I do love Clark i just have a LOT of salt to get through before I'm able to write Clex 100%


End file.
